


Mission Gone Wrong

by Lieserulerofall



Series: Mission Gone Wrong [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall
Summary: What happens when pretty much the entire team gets turned into animals and the only one left is you to take care of them.





	Mission Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my brain for a while, it is going to be maybe a mini-series just a few parts. Also, Pietro is alive and Ross is a jerk that no longer exists in my mind. I got the ideas for their animal-based off personalities but Tony and Bruce are based on King Julien and Kowalski from Penguins of Madagascar. I hope you enjoy! There is no pairing as off yet, there may not be one at all we shall see.

It was a mission gone wrong. There were no injuries and no one was missing or captured, it had just gone wrong.

You were pretty much the only one, minus Peter of the regular team, that didn’t have to go, you had just gotten back from a week long mission yourself. Your story wasn’t the most thrilling or awe inspiring, you had been picked up by a SHIELD agent one afternoon, whisked away to be trained and some how made a part of the Avengers team. There wasn’t much to be said about your powers or skills, being able to control the earth and most living things including but not limited to plants and animals, they weren’t the strongest or by forth to most useful. Your test scores and performance ratings where average at best. In all it had confused you how you had come to be in this particular group. So when Steve called in to update you, you found yourself rather surprised and more confused than worried, especially because he didn’t share any details with you.

Now waiting in the hangar, you watch the jet slowly descend and the ramp lowered. From where you were standing you could hear arguing and people talking but none of them were exiting the plane.

Finally growing impatient you head up the ramp, maybe they needed some assistants deboarding. What you found instead was a small menagerie, a yellow lab quickly bounded up to you and ,being the animal lover that you were, reached your hand and began to pat its head.

“Hey, you guys need help? Why do you have a dog was it a research facility?” You glance around and see a bird, it might be a falcon, you couldn’t be sure. Glancing up you see a black snake wrapping itself around a support beam, its yellow eyes firmly fixed on you.

“Uh… (Y/N), as much as I am enjoying this would you mind pausing, we have a situation.” Steve’s voice comes from below. Your eyes shoot down to see that the dog was talking to you.

There were really no words for the current situation. You tried to rub your eyes, even pinched yourself but you were pretty certain that the dog had spoken to you. “Steve… Steve are you a….a dog?”

“I believe so.” He shook his head, leaving your side he rounded so that you were now facing each other. “It’s not just me though it seems we were all changed into animals though I can’t recall how that came to be.” His paw began to raise, which you were sure he meant to rub the back of his head but it ended with his scratching his head. Realizing what he was doing he quickly lowered it and let out a deep sigh.

“So,” you look around finding a few more animals tucked in the jet. “Are all of you animals?” You were having a hard time wrapping your head around it. How had the jet gotten home if they were all animals?

Shaking your head to clear your thoughts you focus back on Steve. “Yes we are. I was hoping you could grab a cart that could carry us all, maybe something inconspicuous. We already contacted Helen ran the situation by her, but we would prefer if not to many people saw us like this.”

Not wanting to say anymore to confuse yourself, you quickly exit the jet making for the stack of covered carts that they usually house the weapons in. Making sure it was empty you roll it into the jet.

Steve climbs in first making himself comfortable on the bottom. Next comes the falcon, who swoops to the upper layer. “Howdy, (Y/N) thanks for the lift.” Came clear voice of Clint, which was a shock considering.

“Hey, Clint.” Next the snake came, sliding in from the top of the case to curl up next to Clint. “I’m going to say that you are Nat, because being a snake suits you very well.”

“Got that right, I’m a mighty fine one at that.” She drops her head down, closing her eyes, strangely calm about the whole situation but really what more could she do at this point.

Your startled when you feel something begin to brush up against you, with a small yelp you look down. Finding a red panda curling up against your leg. Hoisting the animal into your arms you can’t help the small squeal that comes out. You had always wanted to hold one of these, a dream come true.

“Wow, I knew you had a thing for bad boys, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Sam questioned, thoroughly enjoying being in your arms and petted. You giggle in response and place him down next to Steve.

“Man, Sam you are quite the cutie but shouldn’t you be a bird, like Clint, how did he become your namesake?” You run your hand down his body once more.

“What can I say the world saw that I was cuter than a bird. Look at me I’m adorable, who can resist me? Just like in my human form.” He was preening puffing out his chest and making bug doe eyes at you. Shaking your head you turn away, looking for other members of your little herd.

Your eyes quickly find an odd pair further up. A small fennec fox and a praying mantis sat close together. Ears twitching as you drew closer, holding out your hand for the small bug to climb on.

“(Y/N), dear how are you? Thank you so much for coming to our rescue.” Wanda’s voice drifted out of the foxes mouth.

“Yes we find ourselves in a very unusual predicament. Something completely unplanned for.” Vision stated while he perched in your palm letting you left him to give him a closer inspection.

Wanda hopped down and followed you back to the crate. “Wanda, are you alright, I mean besides being a fox, any pains you seem to be enjoying this as much as one can despite the circumstances.”

“Oh yes this is all quite interesting. Like a whole new perspective of the world.” She jumps into the box and once again places herself next to vision. You hear a pounding of paws against the floor and brace yourself. When you finally look up after determining that you weren’t going to get hit, you see next to Wanda is a regular red fox.

“Ah Pietro, of course you would look like your sister. But I must say you are looking quite majestic as a fox.”

“Yes indeed the finest fox out there. I thought for sure I would be a cheetah or something but I like this. See my fur it is brilliant.” He spins in a circle trying to take himself in. You snickered knowing that a fox fits him perfectly, being that he is a a quick and sneaky little thing. Once more you shift to find the remaining three members of your team. You could hear Tony and Bruce chatting off in the corner.

When you reach their voices you quickly pull out your phone laughing at the scene in front of you. Tony has been turned into a ring tail lemur and Bruce is penguin, both are huddled around a tablet that is leaning against the wall. It is showing the incident and they are trying to decipher what actually happened.

“See there, right there.” Tony points to a blurry figure in the corner of the screen. From what you can see they seem to have a fog emerging from them. “That has to be them. We just have to know what kind of compound they used. Helen can take blood samples and what not. I’m sure there have to be traces of it still in our system.”

“Excuse me gentlemen but if you don’t mind the quicker we get you loaded the quicker we will have your answers.” You grab the tablet from between them, hoping that they knew how to walk in their current forms. They did because they quickly follow you.

“Hey Tony, looking mighty devolved there. Too bad all your hard work couldn’t prevent this.” Sam mocks while Tony climbs in.

“Speak for yourself fluffy, I happen to have thumbs unlike the rest of you so suck it. “ You hand him the tablet once more, he promptly turns back to Bruce and they start discussing sciency things.

Now all you needed was Bucky, but glancing around you couldn’t seem to find him. “Steve any idea where Bucky is?” You continue sweeping your eyes around the jet hoping to catch a glimpse of some type of animal.

“Check under the seats, he was a little out of it.” You quickly got down and searched. He wasn’t under the back seats so maybe up front. As you approached you see a quick black blur below the copilot seat. Getting down you are met with stormy blue eyes emerging from a black depth.

“Hey Bucky, you comfortable under there?” You don’t try to move him or reach for him. One thing you had learned about Bucky was that he had to be the one to do things yes you could ask but it was better to get expressed permission before trying to help him.

“I am quite comfortable, I just happened to be tired and this seemed like a good place to sleep. No one to disturb me.” He slowly blinks his eyes at you as if to show that was all he had been.

“Alright, well would you like to join us? We are going to go figure all this out. Maybe fix you guys up?” You stand up and wait for him to emerge, not wanting to push or overcrowd him.

When he finally did emerge he took your breath away. His coat was a dark brown, almost to the point of being black but you were sure once the sun hit it the chocolate brown would come out. The next thing you noticed was that his right leg was a dark silver matching his metal arm. He was a Siberian cat his coat long and his stature quite big rivaling some Maine Coon cats you had seen before. He had to be the most majestic and poised cat you had ever seen. As he moved across the floor you couldn’t help but appreciate that he glided across the room, silent but fully in control of the animal he had become.

With the team fully loaded you proceeded into the hangar and quickly into the elevator. Upon arriving at the lab you opened the door to let the gang out.

“Hey Cho, I brought my little herd with me. Where would you like them?” You gently place Bruce on the floor, then grab Wanda and Vision from their shelf placing them onto a nearby table.

“I’m going to need samples from each of them would you place them all on tables for me. Then we can get to work.”

“Helen I want a full DNA analysis so we can go over it. There has to be something here to help us.” Bruce walked, more like waddled, over to her tapping her leg to get her attention on him. She jumped slightly as she looked down.

“Oh yeah they can talk, not quite sure how but they do. Makes it easier though if I do say so myself.” You helped reassure her, heavens knows you still had a hard time wrapping your head around it.

“Uh yeah, sure, will do Bruce I will pull it up on the big screen and we can go over it together when it is done.” She waived to her assistants and they proceeded to draw blood from each of them. “(Y/N) would you also debrief the group on what happened, while I finished this up. It will help figure out what to look for.”

Tony jumped onto her shoulder, once again scaring the poor woman. “We know it was a gas we have surveillance footage of the time, what we are missing is the what it actually is. It came at us like a smoke but thicker.” He wraps his tail around her neck clear that he is going to follow her about while she worked.

They begin to chat as the first samples get pulled up on the screen. A slight movement catches your eye. Turning you find that Vision is waving his arms at you. “What can I do for you?”

“I would like to join Mr. Stark and Ms. Cho but I fear it would take me quite awhile to get over there.”

“Oh sure no problem, happy to assist.” You lower your hand so he can climb on board. Crossing the room you gently place him down on the counter next to them. You don’t bother staying because you are almost positive you won’t be able to understand even half of what they are saying.

Surveying the room you get a clear look at the predicament you now find yourself in. Standing in a room full of animals and no idea how to help. You are trying to squash the need to pick them up and pet them all but geez, Steve is looking rather adorable and Bucky is stretched out perfectly for you to run your hands down his back.

“Can I get you guys anything?” Your feeling at a lose.

“Yeah some water would be great.” Steve speaks up coming over to you. The impulse is to strong and you place your hand on his head scratching right behind his ears. As he leans into it you quickly snatch your hand back, a blush making its way to your cheeks once again.

“Sorry, habit.” Not daring to look him in the eye.

“It’s alright it felt pretty good if I do say so myself. Though I have no idea why.” He cocks his head to the side and you have the urge to take a picture.

Swinging away quickly before you could once again embarrass yourself. Heading over to the sink you are once again faced with a dilemma, should you do cups or bowls.

“Ummm guys,” you were almost positive you couldn’t get any redder, that or you might burst into flame where you stood, “would you prefer a cup or should I just place some bowls out for you?”

They all give you a blank look, that you can’t be serious kind of look. “Really, (Y/N)?”

“Yeah it’s not like any of you have thumbs or anything, well Tony does, but It is a very valid question. And what about food do I give you human food or will that mess your animal bodies up, Should I go get some dog food and cat food, or do you think that the kitchen can make us animal food that fit in with each of you but doesn’t look like regular animal food. But I’m not too sure what you all eat.” You were rambling, you knew that but you couldn’t seem to stop. It’s not like you could ask too many people how to handle something like this. Havens knows it wasn’t in the handbook. Suddenly you felt a weight on your shoulder and a pleasant heat fell on you. Blinking you find that Bucky is now perched on you and is rubbing his head against your cheek.

“Calm down, Doll.” Once he knows he has your full attention. “Panicking is going to get us no where. You have a good point for now why don’t you do bowls and we will make do but do a separate bowl for each of us. I don’t feel like sharing with Mr. Slobber mouth over there.” He jerks his head toward Steve who has placed himself across your feet.

“Hey, I do not slobber.”

“Ok, I’ll do that.” You take a deep breath and begin to fill the bowls and then place them around the room. When you finish you carefully go to a clear corner and slide down the wall. Bucky and Steve quickly join you curling up on your lap and across your legs. “I guess we will just have to wait until our little genius squad figures things out won’t we.”

They both nod before relaxing, the pleasant warmth comes back to you and you lean your head against one of the walls. Stroking Bucky’s back brings out a purr from him, a gentle rumble that soothes you. Closing your eyes you wait for answers.


End file.
